This project is directed towards finding improved methods of analyzing computerized tomography (CT) images in order to provide optimal methods of automated radio therapy treatment planning. Various algorithms for contrast enhancement, contour detection, extraction, following, coordinate data compression, and three-dimensional representation have been implemented and tested. The project has been inactive during the past year.